pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
BJ005: Doggone Danger in Pacificdlog Town!
Ryan meets Jon for the third time. The brunette is still thinking about what Jon had told him yesterday. Ryan: “Jon, Is there anything you need me to do. And if not, if you need back up with what you do today, is it possible I could come?” Nate turns around, since Ryan thought he was Jon from a distance. Nate: Oh, you're up. Jon’s been gone for a few hours. Actually about 5 hours really. Ryan: “Oh. Shame. What’s the job he took?” Nate: He didn’t. He went to Granite Cave in Dewford Town. Ryan: “What for?” Nate: There are some scribes in there, paintings. Jon thinks they’d help with understanding the link between Groudon and Kyogre. Ryan: “Oh, huh.” There’s a pause between them. Ryan: “You think I should go to Granite Cave anyway? Jon could get in trouble, and while I’m sure he can handle himself fine, I feel obligated to go as a friend.” Nate: No, he’ll be fine. Though he said, if you are up for it, to go to Pacifidlog Town and find a woman named Zinnia. Although she may be long gone, her grandma will definitely be there. Ryan: “Sure, I’m game.” After eating breakfast, Ryan retrieves Quilladin, Greninja, Delphox, Vivillon and Treecko and gets on Talonflame, who takes the trainer and Quilladin to Pacifidlog Town. It takes a bit of time, but they arrive. Ryan and Quilladin dismount Talonflame. Ryan: “Ah….” The trainer has just realized, if Talonflame had a Pokeball, he didn’t have it. Ryan: “Eh, I’m sure you’ll be alright Talonflame.” An old woman goes towards Ryan and Quilladin. The woman then pets Talonflame. Woman: You must be Ryan. Jon told me you would be here. The old woman leads Ryan and Quilladin to her house where she has a lot of books around about Groudon and Kyogre. Woman: This is what you are here about. Have fun reading them. I’ve got to go and get some shopping. The woman leaves the house, leaving Ryan and Quilladin there, to read the books. Ryan: “Oh, really….wish I had help.” Ryan and his Pokemon party then spend a few hours reading, and scribbling down, facts and tidbits on the two Pokemon. It’s a couple more hours before Ryan begins to get a little stir-crazy. Ryan: “Ugh, we’ve been at this for hours!” Ryan’s stomach growls, which gets the trainer even more riled up Ryan: “Ugh, that doesn’t help.” Ryan stops writing, puts his backpack on the table, and pulls out his Oran Berries. He munches on a few, and hands a handful to each of his Pokemon. After eating, Ryan and his party go back to it. During this second round, Ryan winds up falling asleep at the table, remaining that way until the woman returns from shopping, at which point she shakes him awake. Ryan: “Wha...huh? What happened? Oh no, did I fall asleep?” Woman: Yes, it seems so. It’s now 7pm. Ryan: “Ugh...Well, everyone pitched in, and we took a lot of notes. Was that what was needed? I mean, it’s okay if it wasn’t, the notes were for me as much as they were for you. Sorry, rambling. But I’m sure you understand what I’m asking right?” Woman: Yes I do. Talonflame (Outside): TALON! Woman: Was that Talonflame? Ryan: “Something must be wrong! C’mon everyone!” The trainer and his Pokemon party rush outside. They see a few Altaria using Dragon Pulse on the town from the water. Talonflame uses Flame Charge, but gets hit, sending it crashing into the ground near the Pokemon Center. Ryan: “No!” He runs over and kneels down beside the downed Pokemon. Ryan: “Are you okay Talonflame?” Talonflame is still down. The Altaria see Ryan and use Dragon Pulse towards him. Ryan: “Whoa! Struggling to move Talonflame at the same time as moving, he barely manages to get both himself and the Pokemon out of the way. Ryan: “Some more mind-controlled Pokemon no doubt.” He stands up and turns his attention back to his Pokemon party. Ryan: “We need to stop these Pokemon, but as they’re most likely not doing this of their own free will, we shouldn’t harm them. Is that clear?” All of the Pokemon nod. Ryan faces the Altaria again. Ryan: “Quick Attack!” Unfortunately, there wasn’t any specification, and both Treecko and Greninja ended up using Quick Attack. Ryan: “Oh yeah, right.” The two Pokemon each hit one of the Altaria, causing them to take damage. The four Altaria gets angry and all fire Hyper Beam towards Ryan and his Pokemon. Ryan: “No! not gonna happen!” What ends up happening is that Ryan got hit with all the Hyper Beam attacks, causing the trainer to fly backwards and hit the wall of the Pokemon Center. Sliding down the wall, Ryan falls unconscious. It’s about two hours later when he reawakens. Ryan: “Argh, I really gotta tone down the sentimentality.” He sits up, and finds he’s in the Pokemon Center, Jon there as well. Ryan (to Jon): “I assume they used my Pokegear to call you?” Jon: Well yeah when I was on Noivern, but I was already on my way here since I got home an hour ago and Nate said you still hadn’t returned. So I thought I better get here. Then I had to stop the Altaria, who were enraged over the smallest of things. How are you? Ryan: “Aside from what feels like a splitting headache, quite normal actually.” He feels his head, surprised to find bandages there. Ryan (to himself): “Oh really? Ah well, I did want to save my friends. I suppose this is my punishment for letting myself get hurt for them all the time.” He turns his attention back to Jon. Ryan: “What happened after I got knocked out? To Quilladin and the others I mean. Are they okay?” Jon: Greninja and Delphox held their own. Treecko, Quilladin and Vivillon are getting looked at, along with Talonflame. Ryan: “Jon, I’ve been mulling over this for a while, and I’ve decided now is a good time to put it out. You remember how you said I still needed to find what stabilized Ryan-Delphox? Well, I was wondering if it was possible, because we’ve spent so much time together and forged our own connection, that what stabilizes Ryan-Delphox ends up having something to do with you or your Pokemon. Is that a reasonable thought?” Jon: It is but I can’t answer that. I don’t know what will snap that connection into place. As Jon finishes, Nurse Joy enters with Treecko, Quilladin and Vivillon. Ryan: “Thank you Nurse Joy.” Ryan returns Treecko and Vivillon to their Pokeballs, doing the same with Delphox and Greninja when he and Jon find them. Ryan: “After apparently cracking my skull open-.” The trainer feels the bandages again. Ryan: “-The peace of the ranch sounds like a real treasure.” At this point, Talonflame has been healed. Nurse Joy brings Talonflame out, and Ryan goes and pets him. Ryan (as he’s petting Talonflame): “Sorry about letting you get hurt earlier Talonflame.” He smirks, pointing to his bandaged head. Ryan: “Guess I paid the price for it in the end.” Once outside, Ryan and Quilladin climb onto Talonflame’s back, and the Pokemon takes off, Jon and Noivern behind them. Narrator: While Jon was checking things over in Granite Cave, Ryan went to Pacifidlog Town to see Zinnia’s Grandmother. However, after hours of reading books, a few Altaria attacked the town, but Ryan got some injuries in the process. With Jon there to check on Ryan, our heroes fly back to Jon’s Ranch.